custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Matoran (Chalkaverse-1)
Matoran are the largest, most varied and most mysterious race from the Matoran Universe who made up most of its population. History Solis Magna System Matoran The Matoran were the first beings to be brought into existence by the Great Beings for the universe they were planning. They based their creation on the Agori, a preexisting species of similar stature. However, at that point, the Great Spirit Mata Nui had not yet been created, and thus the Matoran labored in darkness, unknowingly constructing Mata Nui and the world that would be theirs in the process. The first type of Matoran was the Av-Matoran. The Av-Matoran were created as prototypes with more powers and abilities than later types, including the ability to channel their innate Light powers, and a possible destiny to transform into Bohrok. Eventually, different types of Matoran were brought into being, smaller in overall stature and lacking the direct elemental powers of the Av-Matoran. The purpose of the Matoran was to construct the Matoran Universe. The Matoran are the creators of the cities and villages scattered across the Matoran universe, such as Artakha, Metru Nui and the Southern Continent. Despite this, the Matoran do not inhabit the entire Matoran Universe, as there are other species of beings, but they do inhabit a vast majority of it. The Matoran have made their homes in many varied environments and have many different ways of living. Most Matoran seem to live in areas only populated by themselves, but some Matoran live in regions with other species, such as on the islands of Nynrah and Stelt. The Matoran, after Teridax's death and the collapse of the Matoran Universe, migrated out of the robot and onto the newly reformed Spherus Magna. Elementus System Matoran Abilities and Traits Physically, Matoran are small in stature, but they are strong and very enduring at heart. They are dependent upon the wearing of their powerless Kanohi, without which they will weaken and be rendered comatose. They do not, however, have the mental discipline needed to use the power of a Great or Noble Mask. Matoran have an innate connection to an element, and can manifest the ability in a small way. Matoran have the ability to eat by coming into physical contact with an energy-bearing object such as a fruit, berry, or fish. The Matoran vary in size and shape, depending on the region they originate from. Their size can also be altered through varying means; the stature of the Matoran of Mata Nui was diminished due to prolonged exposure inside the Matoran Spheres, and the Matoran of Voya Nui were smaller as a result of the modifications made by Karzahni. Both have been restored to their original sizes, the Mata Nui Matoran through a rebuilding process, and the Mahri Nui Matoran through exposure to the Pit Mutagen. Av-Matoran also have the capability to be larger than other Matoran, when they are in the presence of the energies of Karda Nui. Fusions Like many other beings, Matoran have the ability to merge their bodies and their minds. Matoran Kaita are powerful beings formed when three Matoran of any different elements merge to form one larger being. The Matoran Nui is created when six Matoran fuse together. Known Matoran Types Many different types of Matoran exist, each affiliated with a certain element of their universe. The Matoran have different stages of power; a few of them are predestined to become Toa, and possibly later Turaga, although they are still considered members of the Matoran species. All Matoran have innate Elemental Powers, which are fully activated upon becoming a Toa. These powers are weak, manifesting themselves in small ways. Ta-Matoran Ta-Matoran are the Matoran of Fire, and can tolerate extreme heat. Their armor and Kanohi colors include red, orange, yellow, and black. Ga-Matoran Ga-Matoran are the female Matoran of Water, and are able to hold their breath longer than other types of Matoran, as well as being adept swimmers. Their armor and Kanohi colors include various shades of blue. Le-Matoran The Le-Matoran are the Matoran of Air, and have great agility and speed in tall structures but are clumsy and awkward on solid ground. Their armor and Kanohi colors include green, lime-green and teal. Po-Matoran Po-Matoran, the Matoran of Stone, are physically stronger than other types of Matoran. Their armor and Kanohi colors include brown, yellow, orange, tan, and black. Onu-Matoran Onu-Matoran are the Matoran of Earth, and have limited night vision. Their armor and Kanohi colors include black, gray, tan, orange, and purple. Ko-Matoran Ko-Matoran are the Matoran of Ice, and can tolerate intense cold. Their armor and Kanohi colors include white, gray, silver, black, blue, and sand blue. Av-Matoran Av-Matoran are the first breed of Matoran, and are Matoran of Light. They can change others' perception of their body colors by bending light. They also have limited elemental light powers, allowing them to shoot bolts of light from their hands. Av-Matoran also gain special light-based powers when physically linked to a Toa or Makuta. Shadow Matoran/Kra-Matoran Matoran of Shadow are Matoran whose light was drained. They have the ability to launch bolts of Shadow. Shadow Matoran who were corrupted from Av-Matoran also gain special shadow-based powers when physically linked to a Toa or Makuta. As they can be created from any Matoran type, Shadow Matoran can be either male or female. A few Matoran were also known to have been created as Shadow Matoran, and thus have slightly different powers from their drained counterparts. Vo-Matoran Vo-Matoran are the Matoran of Lightning. They are one of the few female races of Matoran, and have a resistance to electric shocks. Their armor and Kanohi colors are blue and white. Fa-Matoran Fa-Matoran are Matoran of Magnetism, and have an internal compass and a better sense of direction than other Matoran. Their armor and Kanohi colors are gunmetal gray and black. Su-Matoran Su-Matoran are the Matoran of Plasma, and their eyes have protection against bright light. Their armor and Kanohi colors are orange and white. Ba-Matoran Ba-Matoran are the Matoran of Gravity, and have a resistance to high gravitational pressure. Their armor and Kanohi colors are purple and black. De-Matoran De-Matoran are Matoran of Sonics, and have very acute hearing. Their armor and Kanohi colors are grey and black. Bo-Matoran Bo-Matoran are Matoran of Plantlife and have an innate understanding of plant attributes, such as poison. They prefer to live in forests or jungles and their armor and Kanohi colors are blue and green. Fe-Matoran Fe-Matoran are the Matoran of Metal. They are known to be more physically endurant than other types of Matoran. Their armor and Kanohi colors are gray, metallic gray, gold, bronze, and burnt orange and vary by region. Ce-Matoran Ce-Matoran are the female Matoran of Psionics, and are mentally guarded from outside influences. Their armor and Kanohi colors are blue and gold. Cy-Matoran Cy-Matoran are the Matoran of Electronics, and have an innate affinity for technology. Their armor and Kanohi colors include yellow and white. List of Matoran Social Structure and Interactions Solis Magna System Most Matoran hail and follow the Great Spirit Mata Nui, and keep faith in his legends. They show their loyalty through their devotion to the Three Virtues laid down by Mata Nui, as well as hosting distinctive events dedicated to the Great Spirit and the virtues, and through special chants. Matoran usually have a good relationship with the Toa, and look up to the heroes as their protectors, relying on them for defense. When Toa are not present, Matoran are capable of defending themselves, organizing themselves into Militaries and fighting groups. Purpose The original purpose of the Matoran was to construct Mata Nui, and by extension, their entire universe. After that, their purpose was to keep Mata Nui alive as the Great Spirit requires the life of the Matoran inside of himself for his well-being. In order to keep Mata Nui alive, Matoran practiced a great many trades and professions. From military to invention, to competition, the relatively specialized labors of the Matoran were essential to the function of the universe. The halting of their work would impair Mata Nui's health as demonstrated in the Great Disruption. Elementus System